I have seen our victories
by Theguythatmightbeyou
Summary: The story of Joey, The little rattata. His eyes follow Yellow and Pika as they try to take on Rivals, Rocket, and gym leaders.


**A story based off the idea of what pokemon feel to be captured, trained, and battle. Based off a Pokemon Yellow game file. I don't own pokemon.**

I jump towards the boy and the yellow mouse. The boy looks slightly shocked or was that a coward's jump? The mouse jumps in front of him. "You scared Yellow. I'll make you pay for that," The pikachu snarls at me.

"Bring it on," I say in an unimpressive manner. I rush forward to hit her with a Tackle. I collide with her doing decent damage. The pikachu lets out a slight grunt of pain. The boy's eyes widen.

"Pika use Thundershock," The boy shouts recovering from the shock. I get shocked.

"Ow," I say in a hushed tone. I feel my energy get drained.

"Aw, can the baby not handle an actual attack?"

"S-shut up," I shout. I run forward and hit her with another Tackle.

"Pika, one more Thundershock," The boy shouts. I feel more energy leave my body. I try to stand, but I fall. I feel something thunk me on the head. I feel en-captured. I struggle to break free. I slam on the metal walls. I give up. A loud sound echos across the sphere shaped room. I see a bright flash of light, and I'm suddenly standing in front of 'Pika.'

"We-we-we did it, Pika," The boy exclaims in grand delight. He scoops her into his arms and does a little dance/twirl. I tilt my head at the action. This boy has confused me. The boy, before I knew it, had wrapped me in his arms. He was going on about how happy he was to have 'a new member' of his 'team.'

"What does he mean by that?"

"It means that we get to fight along side each other,_ Joey," _She says adding the last part with an amusing grin.

"Why did you call me Joey?"

"That's what Yellow wants to name you," Pika says with a sly grin. She hops over towards me and smiles. "Joey, that is quite a name you got there."

* * *

><p>"We are in Virdian City. Isn't it awesome! I guess we should head to a poke center first," Yellow says as we walk into a big city. Immediately, I'm afraid. I race up to the shoulder of Yellow. "What's wrong Joey, He asks while turning towards.<p>

I say nothing and simply hide behind his hat. Yellow stays silent and opts to just walking forward. Suddenly, the sun isn't shining overhead. It is replaced by an artfical sun.

"It's a light-bulb. Now, stop gawking," Pika says from Yellow's other shoulder. I ponder the meaning of 'light-bulb.' Is it like a Bulbasaur that produces light? How would that even work? They en-capture bulbasaurs just to make them be 'light-bulbs?' That is cruel and inhumane.

"Nurse Joy, will you heal my pokemon, please?"

"That's what I'm here for," A female says. I turn from my vantage point on Yellow's shoulder to get a better look at the woman. She has pink hair. That's the only way I can describe her. Suddenly, Yellow brings out that thing that was thrown at my head. I feel my self being pulled into a form of energy.

* * *

><p>I awaken in a field. On the opposite side stood a sperrow. "Ha, you think you can beat me and Blue with that pathetic little rat? You might as well be throwing in the towel," He said in an arrogant manner.<p>

"Wow, you are using that thing against my awesome Sperrow? Just how pathetic can you get," The girl across from Yellow shouted in sarcasm.

"B-Blue shut up. Joey is awesome at what he does," Yellow countered... lamely. I looked at him in a confused manner. "Joey use Tackle Attack!"

I rushed forward and slammed my body into the bird. I did a decent amount of damage. I run back towards Yellow.

"Sperrow Peck," The girl ordered. The bird swooped down at me. I just manage to dodge the attack. "You got lucky."

"Joey, let's try another Tackle," Yellow shouted in new found confidence.

I missed. Another Peck from the sperrow knocks me out.

* * *

><p>I felt the effects of our defeat. Pika stared at me like she wants to kill me. Yellow tried to figure out what we did wrong. I tried (and failed) to sneak out to go back home. I could tell even then. This as not going to get easier.<p> 


End file.
